


Unconventional

by speakertone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eloping, Engagement, M/M, Nishinoya makes a joke and it changes his LIFE, Spoilers for chapter 402, fashion designer Asahi mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakertone/pseuds/speakertone
Summary: “Canada?” Nishinoya offers, mostly as a joke, and is thoroughly surprised when Asahi picks his phone up from the table and begins googling available flights. “Wait, for real?”-It’s a bit of a life changing decision to make in a public cafe, but when have they ever been typical?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Unconventional

“Canada?” Nishinoya offers, mostly as a joke, and is thoroughly surprised when Asahi picks his phone up from the table and begins googling available flights. “Wait, for real?”

“Yeah,” Asahi says, “Unless you… were you not being serious?”

“No, no, I was!” Nishinoya says quickly, putting up his hands. “I just, like, thought it would take more convincing.”

Though, he reflects, he had thought that this entire trip would’ve taken more convincing. Through some sort of miracle, he sits with Asahi in a little cafe that’s walking distance from the Egyptian Museum, knocking knees with him under the table and sipping from a cold cup of coffee. The sun has just begun to set, shadows growing longer from underneath their feet and stretching across their faces, awash with the last golden rays of the afternoon. The fact that Asahi is there with him makes it all the better, since he had expected to be alone for this leg of his journey. 

They’d been talking mindlessly for a few hours when the topic of marriage had come up, something about the Tanakas and how they’d just gotten a pet bird that turned to Asahi’s own dreams of designing his own wedding suit- though naturally they both understood that his fantasy would be difficult to realize back home, given that Nishinoya was an integral part of it.

That’s when he had brought up Canada.

“It would definitely be legal,” Asahi muses as he swipes through various airline websites, “but we might run into some trouble finding someone to do it in Japanese.”

“I know some English now! And I know you do too!”

“Not enough for legal proceedings!” Asahi says, leaning forward onto the table. He shifts his legs to playfully kick Nishinoya in the shin. “I don’t want to get roped into a loophole where they can harvest my organs just because I said yes without thinking-!” He’s cut short by Nishinoya reaching across to hit him in the shoulder. “Hey!”

“You better be joking! You gotta learn how to trust people.”

“I trust you,” Asahi says, and Jesus Christ, Nishinoya believes him because Asahi truly had no reason to drop everything and join him for a whirlwind worldwide trip. In all honesty, Nishinoya thought Asahi was joking when he agreed to join him for a tour of Antarctica, the brief 13 day visit turning into what was currently 3 months (and counting!) of non-stop country-hopping, tickets afforded courtesy of Nishinoya’s hundreds of international contacts and odd-jobs. 

One night, when asked why he hadn’t gone home yet, Asahi had laughed, waved a hand at the ceiling, and said he’d write it off as a business expense, traveling the globe and learning about different fashions and fabrics. That wasn’t all of it though, since, by his own admission, he was just glad to be with Nishinoya, no matter where they were, at which Nishinoya blushed much harder than he will ever be willing to admit and punched him on the shoulder.

“I think we’ll be fine anyway,” Nishinoya says. “The stereotype is that they’re super nice. I can’t believe you’re really down to marry me.”

“Why not? I’ve loved you since high school. I think we’ve waited long enough.”

“Oi!” Nishinoya says, his voice barely over a shout, which attracts the attention of a few other customers. Asahi turns and hurriedly mimes an apology before putting a hand on Nishinoya’s wrist- inside voice, please. “Oi!” he says again, quieter. “When’d you get so bold? That’s my job!”

“The business world will do that to someone,” Asahi says and smiles, resting his head onto his free hand. Nishinoya shifts to hold the hand on his wrist, which shouldn’t feel as scandalous as it does.

Maybe they’re too used to hiding and ducking behind corners, in locker rooms and supply closets, and then, for years, separated by a screen. They made it work, naturally, but it wasn’t ever really an option to hold hands in public, let alone kiss. The thought makes Nishinoya grin, as though it were rebellious, although his time in Europe surrounded by casual kisses between friends has done plenty to break down that barrier. Regardless, he’ll hold Asahi’s hand wherever he wants now. Maybe he’ll start a blog- one of those obnoxious ones where the girl is leading the camera man somewhere, but instead he’ll be dragging Asahi onto a roller coaster in Florida. Something like that. He digresses.

“So,” Nishinoya starts, picking Asahi’s phone up from where he left it lying next to his coffee, “we’ll hit Spain after this, right?” He knows Asahi’s password by heart, which is impressive given the string of numbers it consists of, and opens a picture of a world map on google. He’s pointing at the screen now, and they’re both hunched over it like cavemen at a bonfire. “We’ll hit Spain, make some cash- I’ve got a friend who works with textiles, you’ll love it- and then book a flight to Canada where we…”

He pauses for just a moment, as it finally hits him like a tsunami. He’ll be getting married to his high school sweetheart in a country far from home, having run away from their lives (or something equally poetic). It seems absurd on paper, like something out of a movie, but the sappy ones that Nishinoya can hardly sit through. It’s reckless, bizarre, and something that nobody back home could have ever pictured them doing.

It’s perfect, then.

They were an unlikely pair from day one, the ace and his libero- or, no, the libero and his ace sounds much cooler- who were night and day to each other. To elope would be unexpected- and perfectly on brand.

“We get married,” Asahi finishes, and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a mile wide grin.

“Yeah… yeah! We’re gonna get married! I’m gonna marry you!”

“Yuu, inside voice! Please!”

-

The next day they stop by a flea market, picking up little trinkets to mail back home amidst talk of tuxedo rentals, sewing on planes, 10 hour flights, learning English legal terms, and changing names.

(“Well, I don’t like my first name, so I’m not getting rid of my last name!”  
“Ah, but Asahi Nishinoya would get so confusing…”  
“No it wouldn’t! You know that when they say Nishinoya, they’re talking about me!”  
“But if we’re both Nishinoya…”  
“Don’t overthink it!”  
“But overthinking is all I do!”)

Something catches Nishinoya’s eye though- a tiny stall with homemade jewelry, resin-cast necklaces with flowers, carefully crafted wire earrings, and, his personal highlight, wooden rings.

“Oi, Asahi, get over here!”

“Let me see- oh!”

“Right? Aren’t they cool?” Nishinoya thrusts a handful of Egyptian pounds at the vendor, gestures to the rings and mimes- two. We’ll take two. 

-

Later, at the hotel they’re staying at, they unwind and look at the rings they had bought earlier. Their bags are already packed for Spain, souvenirs wrapped and ready to be mailed, but the rings are sitting in between them on the bed. Nishinoya’s cross legged and leaning against the wall that the bed’s pushed up against. Asahi sits at the foot of it, worried to dirty the sheets. They’ve been silent for some time.

They rings are polished wood, smooth, sleek, and Nishinoya doesn’t know what kind of wood they’re made of but he’s willing to bet Asahi does. There’s a band of gold in the middle of each of them, and it’s probably resin, but aesthetically, it doesn’t matter.

“Should we…?” Asahi says to break the tension, and though it feels far too important to be doing in a hotel room the night before leaving for a different country, there’s a sense of urgency that’s (hopefully) unfounded. Nishinoya chooses one, holds it between his thumb and his pointer finger and looks at Asahi through it.

“It’s like your halo,” Nishinoya says. “You’re like an angel.”

Asahi smiles. “Is that a yes?”

Nishinoya reaches out and takes his hand rather than reply. They’ve always been unconventional, he reminds himself, sliding the ring onto Asahi’s left hand, and if they’re both shaking or tearing up, they don’t mention it. Asahi picks up the other ring that’s left on the bed and returns the favor, though quickly, since he’s trying not to drop it.

“Well,” Asahi says, “that’s that!” And he’s promptly tackled onto the floor into a bruising kiss, hands around his neck and legs around his waist, and Asahi struggles to carry the weight since, of course, he’s not as strong as he was in high school.

“We’re married,” Nishinoya says, smiling into his shoulder, and there are tears staining his shirt but neither of them know whose tears they are. “I can’t believe you agreed to this! You’re stuck with me for life!”

“Well, not yet,” Asahi replies, and smooths Nishinoya’s shirt down just to do something with his hands, catching a glimpse of the ring as he does. “Soon, but not yet. I’ll be happy to be stuck with you, though. For life.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.”

Then they kiss again, a tangle of limbs and hands and hair and tears, a smiling, laughing mess. An unusual pair, exchanging wedding rings in a hotel room, traveling across the globe to get married, both of them having left their lives behind.

Unconventional. 

And they love it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a frenzy after reading chapter 402... I’ve loved these two for years- I’m so glad their send off was them traveling the world together :’)
> 
> This was written at 1 in the morning and was barely proofread, so I hope it still makes sense and that you like it anyway!


End file.
